


Born in a Thunderstorm

by The_Shy_One



Category: Captain America (Movies), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Arguing, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Gun Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: A mission going astray when Jason and Roy encounter unknown vigilantes in Gotham.





	1. Chapter 1

Standing close to the edge of the building, Jason observed the the area of the city that he had found himself in. The dark shadows that were created by the tall looming buildings, older than himself or anyone else that he knew and the small lights on the sidewalks that tried to battle the shadows as best as they could. Smog hung low in the sky, illuminated by an yellow and orange glow from the light pollution that was produced by the city.

Gotham felt like a place that nobody should ever walk out in the night by themselves. He could see a few people loitering on the sidewalks and at first glance they seemed to be enjoy themselves. But the way that they held themselves as they walked as he continued to observed them said everything that Jason could ever know. That they would rather be at home than walking out in the city where any number of criminals could attack them.

Still they continued on, living their life as best as the could in a city like Gotham.

For a moment he took in everything that the city could offer at this time of night, wondering if the target he was looking for would show up tonight. Then he heard the sigh of bored from his partner that was sitting beside him, dangling their legs off the side of the building.

"You sure that the information that she gave us about this disturbance in Gotham was right? I mean wouldn't Batman have something on this if there was something going on?" Arsenal questioned as he leaned back slightly. His bright red hair also moved with the motion, capturing Jason's attention for just a moment.

His focus quickly went back to the city, knowing that his partner would ask those questions during the stakeout. It was a lot later than what he what he expected from his partner, but it didn't deter him in the slightest. "Batman only noted an instance of what she informed us, but he obviously either didn't think it wasn't important enough to look into or is going to look into it later. I would have gotten more when I hacked into his computer if someone didn't think that we needed to rush into this job." Jason answered, a bit exasperated.

While he knew his partner's quirks like nobody else, it still drove him nuts sometimes. Most of the time. 

Arsenal just huffed at his answer as he started to fiddle with some small gadget that he had brought along. Jason rolled his eyes at the other man, all of it hidden by the red helmet that he wore on his head. Still Jason knew that Arsenal knew that he did that. Same with him knowing his partner's quirk, Arsenal knew all of his quirks as well.

Jason kept his eye on the city, trying to find any disturbances that would concern them. Even on a good night in Gotham there was something always going on with the dressed up freaks. Someone was always planning something, regardless if they would get caught by Batman doing it in the end. Even if Batman didn't have much information on the job they were currently on, didn't mean there wasn't something wasn't going on.

Beside him Jason could hear Arsenal muttering about what he needed to do for the small gadget he currently had in his hands. He hoped that whatever it was wouldn't jeopardize their job.

A few more minutes of them just sitting in silence before seeing some lights flash in the distance. Jason nudged Arsenal with the toe of his boot as he started to move towards what he hoped was their target. Using a a grappling a hook he quickly made his way towards the lights, turning a different colour each time that they flashed. As he took one last swing towards his destination and landed on the top of a building, he could see a two women standing close to each other near the entrance to an alleyway.

The one woman stood taller than her partner. Her outfit made her blend into the shadows of the city with the tank top and mid thigh shorts being various shades of black. Underneath her shorts were some sort of leggings that slowly turned from black to grey as they went down her legs. From there was dark combat boots that added to her already tall height.

The only thing that stood out from her was her impeccable long curly blond hair. They bounced whenever she tilted her head from side to side as she continued to talk to the other woman. If she weren't living in Gotham, Jason would bet that she could have easily gotten a job as an actress or model.

The shorter woman however had more colour to what she wore. She wore a pull over sweatshirt that transitioned from violet to fuschia with black stripes in between each colour. The only other splash of colour was her shoes which were a light shade of blue. Her hair was short, reaching only to her shoulders and was extremely wavy.

As Jason observed the two woman talking and gesturing to each other, Arsenal quietly landed on the building behind him. He felt the light tap of his partner's fingers on his shoulder as they took a look at the scene before.

"Seems a bit suspicious that they would be out here this late just loitering, especially in a city like Gotham." Jason said quietly. Arsenal tilted his head as he continued to look down at the two woman.

"Possible suspects for the case Tara gave us?" He asked as the shorter woman positioned herself into a stance. Jason nodded yes when a flash of pink sparks came from the her hands, lighting up part of the street.

Quickly and quietly the two of them moved away from each other, taking positions to try and take down the two mysterious woman. Jason went down the fire escape of the building, going to hit them from behind and he hoped that Arsenal would take them from above. As he quickly hopped down the fire escape on the other side of building, he could see more flashes of colour from the alleyway he was going to be in soon.

As he made contact with the ground, he spotted the blond woman standing at the mouth of the alleyway, away from the colourful lights. As much as she looked defenseless with her pretty blond curls and innocent smile, he knew from his experience with other magical users that she wasn't. Depending on her level of magic she could be actually dangerous to take on alone.

"I guess it's my lucky day if the suspect comes at me like this." Jason commented, making sure to have a hand on one of the many guns he had with him. He knew it wouldn't matter if he shot her with any of them. They were practically useless once she got over her shock of being shot and started to fight back with her magic. Which meant that he had to distract her long enough until he had Arsenal shoot a couple of his arrows at her.

"Oh I'm afraid that this isn't the case. More like I'm gonna keep you away from my apprentice until she has casted the spell that we need. And then you can do whatever you want with her. She'll be useless to me then, sobbing about how I wronged her." The woman said, her hands raising up. He could see the cruel smile that spread across her face, showing that she was not the image she projected to the world.

Then he saw the white colour surrounding her hands as she gathered up magic to start her attack. Jason quickly pulled the gun from its hollister and pointed it towards her. He could see the same cruel smile as it grew wider. It didn't take much for him to take the first several shots at her.

Most of the shots ended up in her arms and caused her to scream at him and the pain he caused while one or two landed somewhere else. The magic she had gathered in her hands has disperse around the alleyway. As best as she could, she clutched her arms as close as she could to her body while Jason walked towards her, gun still in his hand. The blood from the wounds slowly dripped on to her arms and the pavement as he came closer.

"I think you forgot where you are Miss Blondy. See in Gotham there's not just the bat family where they try to take you down without much harm done to you or anyone around you. There's also me, the Red Hood, who's willing to take down criminals who don't seem to want to listen to reason. You happen to be one of those criminals." Jason said, standing close to her. He could see her cold blue eyes, showing how much hatred she had in them towards him. He held the gun close to her temple, knowing she wasn't scared of him or the gun.

She was furious and would do anything to kill him for humiliating her like this.

"So I would suggest you come quietly with me and my partner or whatever plan you had in mind will go down the drain with your death."

Jason was almost shocked when something metallic came barreling towards the both of them. With the speed and size of the object it caused him to pull away from the magic user as it came towards his body. As it bounced from both sides of the alley walls and back out, Jason was forced to look where the mysterious object went. Further than where the woman was kneeling on the ground, he saw a man standing in the middle of the street with his arm outstretched, catching the object with ease. 

Jason could clearly see that the mysterious metallic object was a circular shield. That gave him enough information that it wasn't anyone from the bat clan.

He also knew it wasn't any of the other vigilantes in Gotham as there wasn't a bat or bird symbol on their chest to show they were part of the bat family. Nor was it one of the many costumed criminals either. No this man was from outside the city and had the gall to step on Gotham when the city had more than enough vigilantes to do take care of it.

"Jaybird, can you see who that is? Definitely not anyone I recognize at the moment." Came Arsenal's voice over the com. Jason didn't answer, not wanting to give away that there was more people than him at the moment. Still it was a comfort to know that his partner was here with him to deal with the unexpected situation.

"Who are you?" Jason asked the man. He still had the gun in his hand, but made no move to aim it anywhere.

The man put the shield on his back, hearing the sound of it quickly connect to something magnetic. He started to take a few steps towards Jason before he was stopped by an arrow landing in the street in front of him. Silently Jason cursed at his partner for revealing himself so soon to whoever had interrupted their mission.

Before he could call his partner down to help him deal with the mysterious man, the other suddenly appearing the entrance of the alleyway to see her mentor kneeling on the ground with two men surrounding her. 

Taking a step back from the woman kneeling on the ground, Jason saw the other woman holding her hands up. A purple mist started to surround them and her eyes glowed a soft yellow colour as she started to heal up her supposed partner. The bullets were spit out of the blond woman's arms and the wounds quickly closed up. Even the blood that dribbled out of the wounds were being cleaned up.

He could actually feel the power behind her eyes as she continued on. As she finished healing up the her partner, she took a different stance and started to move her hands that were familiar to Jason. She also spoke softly as she continued to do this, purple sparks flying from the motions and the yellow glow around her eyes growing brighter.

"Jaybird, you seeing this?" Arsenal whispered to him in the com, sounding just as stunned as Jason felt.  

Still Jason needed to do something if he wanted the huge pay from Tara. And to find out whoever interrupted their mission. Money couldn't buy happiness as the saying goes, but it would buy him sanity having to live with Arsenal.

As the one woman continued to speak softly and repeat the motions for a spell, he gave a hand signal towards Arsenal to use his arrows. Then he pointed the gun right at the first woman he meet as she started to stand up. With her wounds healed, he would need the combined effort of Arsenal and himself to keep her down if they wanted to get both women.

With that he rapidly fired into the blond woman's body, making sure to have every bullet hit some part of her body before having to reload quickly. He could hear the blood curdling scream of the woman over the sound of gunfire as he continued to shoot at her. It was a rushed plan that he wish he didn’t have to do, he would have caught the two women in a better way if the situation were different. But with the unidentified vigilante and the one woman performing magic, Jason had to do it this way. 

Jason had noticed earlier that the one woman couldn't heal both her mentor and perform the spell for whatever they were planning to do at the same time.

He saw her looking over her shoulder at her injured mentor, looking worried that her partner was being shot at so aggressively. As she slowed her hands down to switch to healing her mentor, the blond started to yell at her. "Discord! Don't you dare think about healing me when we're so close. You can heal me after it's been opened!"

Even with the order to continued with her work, Discord looked conflicted between listening to her mentor and helping her.

As Jason ran out of bullets again and started to reload, he saw the man throw the shield at him. Just as it was a foot or so away from hitting him in the chest, one of the trick arrows that Arsenal had with him hit it with enough force to make it swerve in another different direction and made it skid on the sidewalk. Silently he thanked his partner for doing that while he put a few more bullets into the blond woman.

Turning his com on to talk to Arsenal, he saw the mysterious vigilante start running towards him, moving to pick up the shield. “Arsenal, you deal with the vigilante. I’ll take down the other woman and come help you if you haven’t finish him off by then.” Jason ordered. 

“Copy that.” Was all he heard before seeing something red jumping down from the top of the building onto the fire escape. 

Jason pulled rope out from one of his pouches to tie up the blond woman. She glared up at him as best as she could with her eyes trying to close as he crouched next to her. He could see the multiple wounds pouring blood out, making the surrounding skin look so pale.

If they didn’t hurry and capture Discord along with scaring off the unknown vigilante, they may lose the money they were promised from Tara. And he just didn’t want to be scolded by her in general. 

As he secured the one woman, Jason turned his focus towards Discord. She was still going through the motions and words, but it looked like she was opening a portal and quickly. As he took a few steps towards her, he saw the purple colour that surrounded her hands from before currently surrounded her whole body.

It looked like some epic scene from a graphic novel when one of the heroes gained a massive power up and would use against a villian for the first time. She shined brightly against the dark shadows of the city, making it hard to miss her and what she was doing.  

But in the end this wasn’t a graphic novel and Discord had to be taken into the authorities despite what he had seen from her. Jason knew that she was a young woman who was roped into something sinister by mistake. He had seen it when he lived on the streets of Gotham when it was running rampant with crime and drug lords.

As he approached her, Jason could feel the huge amount of power come off of her and it felt like he was drowning in it. While he had worked on the Teen Titans team when he took up the mantle of being Robin and worked with Zatanna when she briefly spent her time on the same time, her magic wasn’t as powerful as what this young woman was currently using.

“Discord, you don’t have to continue this. If you come in quietly with me, I can put in a good word to Tara to make sure you don’t get a heavier sentence than what she promised on mission details.” Jason said loudly as stood as close as he could to her.

Discord looked over her shoulder, her eyes completely filled with the soft yellow colour. It made her look even more like a mythical hero, set on saving the world from the villian. “If that were true then why did you hurt my mentor? She’s the same as me.” She said to him. Jason could tell that she meant every word that she spoke and it made him angry to see such a trustful person being taken advantage of.

“She’s not the same as you. From what I can see, she wants to use you for the power you have rather than do anything good in the world.” He answered, taking a step towards her. He still felt like he was drowning, but needed to push through it if he wanted to capture her.

“While it might be true that she’s using me for my magic at least she cares for me on some level. Nobody else ever did that for me.” Discord said, a bitter tone making its way into her words.

Jason took another step, feeling the pressure on his lungs increase. If he didn’t stop her soon, he might die for a second time in his life. “If you were to come with me quietly, I’ll make sure that Tara lets you live a life where someone besides a psychopath cares about your wellbeing.”

For a minute Discord thought his words over. The motions and words to the spell she was doing didn’t slow down, making him wonder if she would really consider his offer. Then gradually she slowed everything down till all the colour in her eyes and surrounding her body disappeared. She turned herself around fully to him, looking tiredly up at him.

Even with how her body sagged from exhaustion from performing a vast amount of magic for a short period of time, there was fire burning brightly in her eyes that made Jason freeze for just a moment. Then she spoke up. “Just so you know if you go back on your promise, there will be consequences.”

With that Discord stepped towards him and let herself be captured. As he took out more rope to make sure she would be secured when giving her to Tara, he heard one of Arsenal’s trick arrows going off in the distance. Sighing as he tied up the last knot, he looked over to the blond woman who had been quiet during the whole exchange between him and Discord.

She laid there unconscious, her wounds still bleeding out. Jason knew that he would have to let Discord heal her if he wanted to be paid with everything that Tara had promised when assigning him and Arsenal the mission.

“Hey kid. Think you could heal her up enough to not die on us within the next ten to fifteen minutes?”

She gave a slow nod in reply and Jason took off from the alleyway. As he followed the sounds of the fight between his partner and the mysterious vigilante, he hoped he would get there in time to nab his partner quickly. He knew that while Arsenal was capable to handle this vigilante on his own, it was best to get him out of the fight before the blond woman tried to get into Discord’s head again.

She could do so much better than her supposed mentor.


	2. Chapter 2

As he let another arrow go, watching fly through the air to deflect the circular shield from getting a hit on him, Roy wondered how he let Jason easily talk him into fighting the unknown vigilante. When he had been taken in by Green Arrow as a young teen to work as a partner with the older man, he had been forced to learn how to be able to go against other vigilantes and superheroes if he needed to.

Still whoever this was, they were making him frustrated that he couldn’t land a solid hit on them. Or even have much time to notch another arrow to get a hit on them before they picked up the shield to throw it at him again.

It was supposed to be an easy mission after all. Just nab the suspects that were causing trouble and bring them to Tara for her to question them on whatever devious plan they had come up with. Not have a fight with an unknown vigilante who seemed determined to take their suspects away from them.

Not that Roy could blame the unknown man for trying to intercept between Jason and the suspects. While Jason had gotten better with capturing criminals (not leaving them dead for the authorities to pick up) during their time spent together as partners, he sometimes backtracked on that progress. Says that the situation had no other way than for him to wound them extremely bad or have the criminals wind up dead.

Roy wondered if the both of them being together as partners for their hero gig was beneficial or going to cause something worse to happen to either of them in the future.

As another arrow made contact with the shield and forced it to skid a few feet on the top of the building, Roy tried to get closer to the known vigilante to see if he could that off the helmet that covered the upper half of of the other’s face, Roy could identify him. If he could put a face to the fighting style then he could combat against it rather than stumbling around blindly in the current fight.

For a few moments that it took the other man to pick up his shield, Roy quickly made his way to get a closer look. As the mysterious man was about throw his shield at Roy again, Roy shot another one of his trick arrows at the man. The arrow landed between the man’s feet and caused an explosion of light and sound to disorientate the the other’s senses.

As the man stumbled for a bit, rubbing his eyes from the bright light, Roy quickly ran forward. As he was a foot or so away from ripping the dark coloured helmet off from the other’s head, a bullet grazed his arm. It stung and hurt like hell, but it didn’t stop him from moving forward. 

So what if there was another vigilante in the surrounding area? Roy knew how to dodge bullets from the few years he spent with Jason and Koriand’r in the Outlaws. He had to learn if he didn’t want to get shot by accident when Jason was attacking villains and terrorists.

As he stood in front of the mysterious vigilante, he forced the man down with a few hits to the torso and knees. As the man kneeled on the ground groaning quietly, Roy wrapped his fingers around the bottom of the helmet to pull it off. Roy felt the man’s muscle in his jaw move slightly, like he was silently debating to try anything to Roy who was standing in front of him, despite being momentarily blind and deaf. 

Still Roy continued with pulling off the helmet.

As it came off swiftly, he was momentarily stunned by whose face he was seeing. While he had heard from various news channels and from Jason hacking into Batman’s computer about what had happened with the Avengers and that many had left the hero team, seeing Steve Rogers, the Captain America in front of him was still a shock.

Roy dropped the helmet to the side of him, wondering if he should continue the fight or not. As much as it would give Jason time to capture the suspects and then pick him up, Roy didn’t want to fight the man that was an American icon. Well to be honest, he was still an American icon to many in fact. Roy knew that Jason looked up the man, even after everything that had happened to him.

As he stood in place on the roof, he felt a hand grabbing the back of his collar of his outfit along with the black shirt he wore under his vigilante outfit. As he was being pulled away, harshly Roy might add, he could hear Steve shouting at whoever was dragging him away.

“Stop dragging him away. He isn’t gonna do much damage to me like the other one will.”

With that, the mysterious stopped dragging him backwards and pulled him close to their chest. Then pulled his arms to his back to keep Roy from trying a surprise attack against either of them. Roy stayed still, unsure of what would happen next with this exchange. While Cap was well liked in the general populace and most of the hero community, there were many who wanted to see him gone as he was now a vigilante without the government’s aid behind him.

“How do you know that for sure? Those two were partners from where I was spying.” The unknown person said back with venom in their voice. “He’s just as likely to be like his partner if given the chance.”

“It looked like they were just trying to capture those two women instead of harming them. Not until they were forced by circumstances.” Steve replied back, looking up at whoever was holding Roy.

Roy forced one of his arms from his capture and raised it above his head. He started to wave it around like a kid who knew what the answer was. “How about we just try and settle this before my partner comes back to see me like this? Number one he would be pissed at the both of us, mostly me because I should have been better than this to get captured and number two he will start to fight against both of you.”

“If we let you go, will you promise to not to attack us until then?” Steve asked as he got up from the dirty rooftop. “It seems there was a misunderstanding from both sides.”

“I won’t attack as long as either you don’t attack me. I’m mostly here to make sure you’re distracted anyway. You can take it up with Red Hood when he captures those women and comes for me.” Roy answered, hoping his partner would show up soon. He could explain what happened with the two women better than Roy could. 

He felt his other arm being released from the unknown person behind him and it felt nice to be able to move both of his arms freely. As Roy took a few steps away from the two people he had to keep distracted, he took a look at how had held him for a bit. When seeing who it actually was it made him widen eyes behind the red domino mask he wore.

The person who had dragged him away from Captain America was the very illusive Winter Soldier that was finally caught on camera a few years ago. The pictures of the mysterious assassin along with the Hydra files that were released on the internet that both Batman and Jason had saved to a hard drive before the government had time to black out anything important told a very interesting story.

“Jaybird is either gonna hate this or love it.” He muttered to himself, taking a few more steps away from either man.

The most noticeable thing about the man is that one of his arm was metal. Roy had seen a few heroes and vigilantes with prosthetic arms, but nothing quite what the Winter Soldier had. While the prosthetic arms others had were able to blend in with their civilian identity, Roy knew that this man wouldn’t be able to do that easily without someone finding out eventually. 

The other thing was that was noticeable was his physical features. The long brown hair that reach his shoulder blades and the civilian clothing that he wore contrasted with the pictures that Roy had seen a few years ago. The man had long greasy hair, worn military style clothing and had something black smeared around his eyes in those pictures. 

But what had stayed the same between then and now was haunted look in his eyes.

The question was what was Captain America still doing around with the assassin after the news had reported that the man had disappeared year or so ago. They looked friendly with each other, but that could be a ruse to get him and Jason to comply with whatever organization they were with now.

Roy didn’t turn his back to either man, concerned that they may go back on their word before Jason could show up. Instead he sat down on the ledge of the building watching the two of them quietly talking with each other. Most likely what would happen when his partner turned up. He knew that Jason would be stubborn against both of them about their mission.

Roy would back him up if it was needed. After all they were partners in everything.

He pulled out the small project he was working on earlier in the evening, hoping that his partner would show up soon. It wouldn’t be smart for the other two to suddenly get the idea to look for Jason when he was running a half baked idea. It caused unnecessary aggression for both sides and honestly Roy didn’t want to fight anymore tonight. He just wanted to return to the safehouse and fall asleep working on his current project that he would use someday during another mission.

As he fiddled with the device, hoping to get some kind of function out of it forcing himself from paying attention to the other two men. As he did this, Roy failed to notice the one end of a grappling hook latching onto the edge of the building, beside where he sat. Then suddenly a hand gripped one of his arms which in turn made him react with a high pitched scream.

“Dude! Warn me the next time you do that!” He shouted as he saw the red helmet on his partner’s head peeking over the edge of the building. “That’s what the coms are for!”

“Arsenal, you should know by now that I only use the coms when it’s necessary. Especially when it gives me the chance to scared the shit out of you.” Jason replied casually, climbing over the ledge. All Roy could give in reply was a huff in annoyance.

“Still prefered that you said something. It’s embarrassing to scream like that in front of an icon.” He half mumbled, looking over to Steve. The man was giving the both of them a look that Roy couldn’t describe as he watched the casual conversation take place.

With that he saw Jason looking over to the two men, curious to see who it was and why Roy was concerned with reputation in front of a mysterious vigilante. When seeing the familiar face that had disappeared a year or so from the Avengers and from the public staring across the top of the roof back at them, he could see Jason’s body visibly stiffen up. 

Stepping a bit closer, he hesitated to put a hand on his partner’s shoulder. It has happened before when Jason started to panic and accidentally attack Roy when he touched him without saying anything. The panic to get away from whatever it was that was causing it forced him into a fight or flight mode that was rarely seen by other people.

“Jaybird can I touch you?” Roy asked with a steady voice. When seeing the stiff nod coming from his partner, he carefully placed an arm around the other’s shoulder. He hoped it would be enough for Jason to calm down and talk to the other two.

Turning his attention from one task to another, he saw the concerned that was on Cap’s face.”We’re willing to talk as long as you don’t attack us. Same goes for us.” Roy said, giving Jason one last squeeze around his shoulders before letting go.

“We’ll agree to that.” Came Steve’s answer. 

The Winter Soldier nodded in agreement to the other’s words, his gaze moving between the two young men who stood at a distance from him. Roy wasn’t sure how to feel about the supposed partnership between the American icon and the mysterious assassin that’s haunted the world for multiple decades. While he could see it was mutual benefit between the two of them, it made his skin crawl a little bit.

Focusing his attention back to Jason he saw that there was still some visible stiffness to his body, but otherwise looked calm enough for the conversation that would take place between the two groups. With an internal sigh, Roy hoped that the conversation wouldn’t turn into another full blown fight. He seriously doubt that the both of them could take on Captain America and The Winter Soldier with being injured in some way.

Plus if they got the suspects before Roy or Jason could get them to Tara then that would mean not getting paid. Roy doubt that he could live with half assed projects until the next mission they picked up.

“Why were you interfering with our mission? We would have captured the two women with either of them being injured.” Jason got out. He would not be beating around the bush with these two, even if one of them was his supposed hero from his younger days.

“The way you were taking the woman down. You could have found a different way to do so.” Steve replied, his hand snaking through his hair.

“She was using her apprentice to do their dirty work and would most likely use her against me if I got too hard to handle by herself. If injuring her that way with the gun is beneficial to the mission and able to take the both of them in quietly, then that’s the way I’ll do it.” Came Jason’s growled answer. Roy leaned a bit closer to his partner, ready to stop him if he tried to force a fight out of these two.

“Besides you kinda messed up our plans when you appeared out of nowhere and tried to take my partner’s arm off with your shield.” Roy added in to the answer his partner gave. “Red Hood probably would have had me use my trick arrows to distract the one woman while he took down her partner. Then go after the other one while she was distracted and had no partner to rely on.”

“That’s the plan you would go with?” The Winter Soldier asked. 

Roy could hear the doubt in his voice and he could understand why. While he had been friends with Jason for the past few years and had tried to encourage him to keep with the habit of not killing suspects that were needed alive, his first instinct at times was to shoot them and then ask questions later. He of course knew what had caused that reaction. Jason was the caution tale of the second Robin that was told to all sidekicks, both new and old what had happened to those who were too reckless.

Roy also didn’t know what Jason was up to before he rescued Roy from that prison in the Middle East. He vaguely talked about the time before he had gotten Roy and Koriand’r to join him in the Outlaws during missions, but never went any further than what was needed.

“Yeah. It keeps the suspects alive for our employer and guarantees that they’ll call for us again.” Roy said cheerfully with a beaming smile. He could practically feel the eye roll from his partner at his side and still he choose to ignore it.

“Still doesn’t quite excuse that you almost shot her to death when things went south. You could have done something different when the situation changed.”

“Don’t need the lecture from you or any other vigilante. The suspect has already been shot, so that means I deal with the consequences of accidentally killing her if her partner doesn’t heal her up in time. Something you heroes don’t seem to get the hang of, even though you’ve been doing it for years.” Roy heard Jason snapped back at Captain America and once more he had to internally sigh to himself.

“Jaybird don’t try to prolong this argument. Also don’t insult one of the bigger vigilantes when we might need his help with those two women.” Roy said trying to get some reasonable logic in his partner’s head. The sooner it can pass his thick skull, the sooner they can compromise and then leave each other alone.

Roy just wanted to get paid and then crash into his bed he has in the safehouse.

“I just don’t want the lecture Arsenal. Get it enough from B.” Jason half growled at him. Still he could see that the other’s body still held some tension and desperately wanted to get rid of it any way possible.

“Know that already Jaybird since I’ve been your friend for these past few years. But still can you at least give him a chance? Doubt Captain America could be any worse than Batman when it comes to lecturing about morals.” He replied, moving closer and leaning on his partner.”Plus did you see what he did last year when the Avengers were having their civil war? Don’t think he could be lecturing you too bad without looking a bit hypocritical.”

This earned him a carefree laugh from Jason, with his head tilting back for a few moments. It also caused him to lose some of the tension from his body from what Roy could feel.

He could also hear the snicker from the Winter Soldier from across the roof, having the biggest smirk Roy has seen in the a while. “You did do a lot of questionable things during those few days, including giving up your shield.” Came the smug tone from the man. “Don’t you think you should give the kid a break since you did disrupt his mission?”

“Bucky, not now.” Came the exasperated tone from Steve as he rubbed his face into his hands. 

The image of the Winter Soldier and Captain America working together still creeped him out to some extent, but he at least accepted that the two were actually working together. And not using it to lull Roy or Jason into a false sense of security in any way.

“Since this conversation appears to be over, I think me and Red Hood should get back to our suspects. I would hate to bore them to death by being tied up for so long.” He said in a cheerful way. With that he stopped leaning on Jason and pulled his grappling hook from one of his pouches.

Jason followed suit and aimed his own grappling hook towards one of the buildings across the road. Roy could hear the two men in the background talking softly to each other. Before he could take a shot, there was a sudden wave of force that pushed everyone backwards.

Another one followed right after the first one which forced Roy to the top of the roof. As he stared at the dirt and grime that coated the surface, which he hoped wasn’t touching any part of his body, he could hear the light hearted chuckle of a woman. Forcing his head to look past the trucker’s hat he had on his head, Roy saw the blond woman from earlier. 

She was floating in mid air with a white and purple mist surrounding her body. The blond curls had unravelled a bit from earlier, looking a bit more wave than perfect curls as they slightly floated in the air as well. Roy could also see multiple bullet wounds that went up and down her arms that his partner had caused. But the most noticeable thing about her was the demented smile that spread across her face. It showed that she wasn’t going to be stopped by anything, not even a near death experience.

“Oh I was wondering where you went Red Hood. It seems you forgot to keep your promise to me,” She said, her voice filled with a sweetness that made Roy’s skin crawl. ”And your promise to my dear apprentice when you didn’t return right away. Looks like you’ll need to make up for that.”

With that she raised up her hands that had a white mist surrounding them and sent out a projection of some sort at Jason. It moved too fast for anyone to do anything and hit him square in the chest. Roy heard the gasp and sickening crunch of bones being snapped from the impact, made even worse by his partner falling to the ground. It took a lot to take Jason down, even death wasn’t enough to stop him.

As he tried to shift closer to his partner to find out the extent of the damage, he heard the woman’s laughter echoing around them, reverberating off the buildings. Then Roy felt the crushing weight of her magic pinning him down to the ground. The grime stuck to his skin as he was continuously held down by the insane woman.

As best as he could, he looked up to see her floating a few inches off the roof, looking at it with disgust. Her eyes glowed with a dark green colour and it added to the beautiful of her light green eyes. But the dark intentions that were behind the light coloured eyes made him shiver.

“Well it seems we have guests with us this time. How we entertain them with a fun game?” She said with the same sickeningly sweet voice as before. It made his blood boil at how she was flaunting an image that she had no right to use.”How about we place chase? You run away as I chase you. Whoever outruns me wins.”

Then she threw a white projectile at one of the men behind Roy with a cruel smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter was bit harder to write since I'm not use to having conversations going on between four people that often. But it was plenty of fun having these four talk to each other! Plus it gave me creative ideas that I may or may not use later in the fic.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I'm off to a good start with this fic. Same with writing with Jason's perspective in this chapter. I haven't really written for him as I wanted to read more of his comic series to get a grasp on his character before attempting anything. But writing club forced me to start writing him earlier than I wanted so if I get something wrong with him, it'll be because I'm kinda over my head.
> 
> But other than that, I really enjoyed writing this. I really like when reading fanfics of Jason interecting with Marvel characters because its interesting to see how he would interect with a lot of them.
> 
> Hope you guys like it! :D


End file.
